I really don't like you
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade only wanted Tori's love but she didn't care, things change and now Jade will decide whether or not take Tori back. Jori


**ok i wrote this after i watched a really good jori video called "hate (i really don't like you)" go watch it, it's really cool.**

**you will probably find some grammar errors but don't be dramatic it's not like you can't read it :)**

**it's a one-shot; a little bit long, though.**

**please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

I really don't like you

I think I knew immediately, she was the girl I had been looking for. She was a brunette, a beautiful one, her cheeks were perfect and her deep brown eyes, god I could look at her eyes forever; she had the perfect body, she was everything a girl could be.

I saw her singing in the full moon jam, she sang like an angel, when Andre asked the public if she was talented enough to get in Hollywood arts and they said yes, my heart started beating fast, She was going to study with me, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't wait… it was like a dream!

The next Monday I was waiting for her to walk into HA, I wanted to see her beautiful face again. I was kind of nervous, what if she didn't like me? That was my worst fear and I didn't even know why, I had just seen this girl a couple of nights ago but I felt like if she was my life.

Then the door opened and she stepped in, next to her was her stupid sister, Trina Vega; they were talking but Trina left with another girl, that was my chance, she was alone but when I was about to talk to her Cat walked by; god Cat, Go now!

Thank god Cat walked away quickly, so I began walking to her again but then Robbie and his stupid puppet were faster ugh I was really annoyed by that moment, I decided that wasn't a good place to introduce myself to her, anyway while I was thinking what I was going to do she left. I asked Robbie what she told him and he said, she wanted to know where Sikowitz's classroom was. Oh my god, we both had class with Sikowitz, this was perfect.

When I opened the door of Sikowotz's classroom, she was rubbing Beck's shirt, she was looking at him in a way I didn't really like, he was my boyfriend and she was kind of flirting with him; I didn't know If I was more jealous because she was hitting on him or because she wasn't hitting on ME so I said the first thing that came to my head

"dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry… i.." she didn't know what to say, god she was so cute.

"get away from him…" I said, Beck kissed my cheek and told me to relax, if only he knew I couldn't care less if a girl hits on him, I knew he had cheated on me before, anyway. My problem was I didn't want that girl for him; I wanted that girl for me.

Sikowitz didn't arrive to class so we left, I followed her the whole day; every class and then I followed her home, she didn't see me, at least that's what I hoped…

I was in my car outside her house, I didn't know what I was waiting for but I couldn't move, my head told me to drive home but my heart kept telling me I should stay, I should knock the door and talk to her, become her friend and tell her that I loved her; it was crazy cause how can you love someone you don't know, right? But I couldn't help it, I loved her.

I was thinking what I should do when someone knocked my car door, it was her! i got so scared, so nervous, so excited; I didn't know what I was going to say, I opened my car window and looked at her trying to look normal but how could I stare at her beautiful eyes and not get lost.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" She asked confused

"I came to see a friend…" Jade, you're so stupid, I thought; i don't even have friends, everybody thinks I'm mean and they just talk to me because they have to, my only real friend is cat.

"Really?" she exclaimed, she obviously didn't believe me, who would have? "Where does your friend live? Maybe I know her or I know him" she said, I didn't know what to say.

"I, I, I don't know…." I looked down, I felt so pathetic

"How do you know where I live? Did you follow me?" she questioned and I could swear she was upset.

"NO!" she was serious "ugh ok I did" I had to confess

"Why? …. You know what? Come in, we can drink coffee or something and you can tell me why you followed me" I didn't know if she asked me to come in or if she ordered me to, anyway I did.

She made coffee and sat right next to me, I wanted to kiss her so badly but I had to control myself; it wasn't the right moment, I didn't even know if she was gay.

"So are you going to tell me why followed me now?" she said while drinking her coffee

"Sure, well I thought I should apologize for what happened this morning, I shouldn't have talked to you like I did; I'm sorry" I tried to sound convincing

"ok so you're telling me you followed me home to tell me you're sorry? You think I'm stupid, don't you?" she was mad at me, damn it.

"No, of course no; I would never think that of you" I said, how could she say I think she is stupid? "look, I can't tell you the truth"

"what is it?" she asked again

"how do I explain…" No, jade don't tell her; I felt like I was going to puke

"what? Tell me" she insisted, gosh Tori stop

"I,I, i… like you" I did oh my god, I was so nervous, so embarrassed, I covered my face with a pillow and started crying, she didn't say anything for a few seconds but it felt like hours.

"so you're into girls?" She asked

"I think so… " I answered, it was the truth I wasn't fully convinced I was a lesbian because only a few girls made me feel like this, but Tori was different, I felt I could spend the rest of my life by her side.

"but you have a boyfriend…." She said, right, I forgot about Beck… but he wasn't a problem I could break up with him when I wanted to.

"yeah but he is not a problem, I could break up with him tomorrow if you want... look, I just felt you should know" I commented

"I'm sorry, jade; but I think I'm not a lesbian…. You better forget about me because I will never be something more than a friend for you, I'm not even sure if we can still be friends" my heart broke in millions of pieces as Tori pronounced those words; I knew I shouldn't have told her god I hated myself.

"but, why not? Look we can be friends and maybe in a few months you will like me, please try" I had to try again

"No, jade please get over me, I'm not going to be your girlfriend… I mean I can't be your girlfriend but it's not because I don't like you it's because I don't like girls and I think you should tell Beck, he deserves to know you're a lesbian" her voice was so serious, so cold; I just wanted to get out of there so I nodded and left.

I drove home and cried for hours in my room, my mom asked me what was wrong but how could I tell her that I was crying because of a girl? I wasn't ready for that so I told her I had broken up with Beck, it wasn't a lie; anyway I was going to break up with him.

The next day at Hollywood Arts was the most painful day of my life; I broke up with Beck and he didn't even care, he just told me I was being ridiculous and walked away, of course I didn't tell him the truth but anyway I was expecting him to ask me why or something, it also hurt me a little; I mean I stopped loving him since the first time I caught him cheating on me but I still had some feelings for him.

I skipped my first two classes because I didn't want to see Tori or Beck or anyone, I just wanted to be alone but then I decided to go back and face them, it was time for sikowitz's class, I loved his class until….

When I stepped in the classroom I saw them, Beck and Tori were kissing passionately, I felt like if someone had put a hot knife through my heart, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything but cry; I felt how the tears started falling down my face but i wiped them away, they stopped kissing and turned their heads to me, Tori was smiling and Beck was hugging her.

"hey Jade" Tori exclaimed like if nothing had happened, how could she do this to me?

"hi…" I whispered as loud as I could, my voice was gone.

"do you know the good news?" She asked me but I couldn't respond "Beck and I are dating now" she told me and kissed him again, Beck said something but I wasn't really paying attention to him so I just nodded.

"I'm not feeling well right now…" I said but nobody was listening, Beck and Tori were too busy kissing and everyone else wasn't even looking at me, I left the classroom as fast as I could and ran to my car, I drove home, I don't even know how I made it there because the tears in my eyes wouldn't let me see the road; my mom wasn't there so I could cry as loud as I wanted.

The next day I didn't want to go to school but I had to, I wasn't going to ruin my life because of them, they wouldn't care anyway.

I saw them walking by together, they had lunch together, did everything together and they were kissing every chance they got, I knew Tori had seen me staring at them a couple of times and she had kissed him even more, I didn't know why she was doing this to me, all I wanted was her love and it seemed she was enjoying my pain.

A month after they were still together but I decided I wouldn't let her bother me, she wasn't worth it, I realized I was strong enough to forget about her and with the time I did, I could see her walking around with Beck and feel normal, the pain was gone, she didn't mean anything to me now.

One day I was sitting with Cat at lunch and I saw Beck with another girl, they were kissing and that made me feel good and bad at same time, I knew he was going to cheat on Tori someday and I knew how it feels like, it's not cute but I also liked the idea of Tori feeling what I felt.

A few days after I was in home working on my new play when my mom called me, I went down stairs and there was Tori, what was she doing here?

"hi Jade" she exclaimed, I could see she was sad

"hi" I simply said

"are you busy?" she asked me, ugh I didn't want to talk to her

"yes" I said, I just wanted to keep working on my play

"Jade! You're not being polite, your friend came to see you…." My mom told me, she was kind of upset.

"she is not my…." I said but my mom cut me off.

"come in sweetie" My mom said and Tori did "Jade, take her your room and I will make you some popcorn or cookies, would you like it?" she asked Tori, my mom likes when people come to see me because she thinks I have no friends.

"Sure, thank you" Tori said and my mom told me to take her to my room again, I didn't want to but I did.

We walked into my room and I closed the door, she was going to listen to me now.

"what do you want?" I asked her

"I wanted to see you… "She smirked; I could swear she was hitting on me, what's going on?

"oh really? Since when do you like to see me? Since Beck cheated on you?" I questioned, her smile dropped and mine showed up.

"why are you acting like this?" she asked me confused "I thought you liked me…" please bitch, I loved you but you didn't care.

"Yes, I liked you but you made sure to break my heart and tell me you would never be my girlfriend, things change; I don't like you anymore" I said and I wasn't lying I didn't like her anymore.

"I'm sorry ok, I was wrong… and you're right, Beck cheated on me, we broke up" she said, good for her but I don't care.

"Congratulations" I said, I was enjoying this.

"I also realized I like you, I think I've always liked you but I was too afraid to confess I'm a lesbian" she confessed, I didn't know what to say; it made feel good but at same time bad because even If I wanted to date her, I can't forgive her.

"it's a little late for us, don't you think? I'm sorry but I don't like you" I exclaimed

"you don't like me?" she got very close to me, I could feel her breath, she put her hand around my waist, our bodies were against each other and I couldn't help but feel kind of excited, her face was so close to mine "do you really don't like me?" she whispered, of course I liked her but only physically, she was hot; I was trying to be strong and not kiss her, I didn't say anything but then she touched my lips with her fingers "I want to know what your lips taste like.." she whispered sexily and then kissed me, she was a good kisser; I enjoyed every moment of our kiss, her hands were rubbing my back from top to bottom passionately, she started kissing my neck and going down my chest, she took off my shirt and kissed my breasts; I was enjoying this so much, my eyes were closed while she was kissing my belly, her hands were warm and soft , I felt her hands trying to take off my bra but she couldn't so she stood up, I kissed her again and this time I took off her jacket, then her shirt and I touched her breasts while we were kissing; she went down on me and put my jeans down then put hers down too. I made her stand up so we could keep kissing, my hands were on her ass and hers on my back, she unlocked my bra and took it off, then she grabbed my boobs; I took her bra off also and pushed her to my bed, she smiled and kissed me again, she put her hand on my ass under my panties and I took off hers, then she took off mine, we did everything two girls can do, it was the best sex of my life.

We were lying in my bed under the covers; Tori's head was on my belly but I couldn't feel anything, passion was gone. if this had happened a month ago it would have been the happiest day of my life but now it didn't mean anything, it was only sex.

"I love you" Tori commented

"oh….." I didn't know what to say

"Jade, you're not going to say you love me too?" she asked, but I can't

"I can't Tori, it would be a lie" I said

"what?" she exclaimed upset and stood up "but but we…we just made love" she was about to cry

"no, we had sex; nothing else" I was being honest, it was only sex, at least for me.

"what?... Jade, you can't do this to me" she was crying at that point.

"I'm not doing anything to you, I'm just being honest" before she could answer my mom knocked the door, shit I forgot she was in home.

"Girls, I made you cookies… open me the door" she said, Tori started dressing up as fast as she could and so did I "coming, mom" I said, we both got dressed really quick and I opened the door.

"Why didn't you open me before and why are you two such a mess?" my mom questioned confused

"Because we, we… " I couldn't think of anything, my mom was staring at us weirdly, then she looked at my bed, damn it.

"Jade…" oh no "what exactly were you two doing?" she asked us, Tori and I looked each other nervously then my mom covered her mouth "oh my god, Jade; are you a lesbian?" My mom asked seriously.

"I, I…" I didn't know what to say, my mom wasn't supposed to know now. "I'm sorry" that's all I could say.

"Honey, it's ok; why didn't you tell me before?" My mom exclaimed, I wasn't expecting that!...but it was awesome.

"I don't know; I wasn't sure…" I answered, I was so embarrassed; my mom hugged me and told me she will always love me, I even forgot Tori was still there and so did my mom.

"so she is your girlfriend? She is really pretty" my mom asked referring to Tori, who was about to cry again.

"No, she is not" I simply said and Tori walked out of my room with tears in her eyes, my mom was really confused "look mom, it's complicated but she can't be my girlfriend, I can't let that happen" I said

"Ok Jade, well it's your life but I could swear that girl wants to be your girlfriend" she kissed my forehead and left my room. She was right, Tori wanted to but I didn't; Next day at Hollywood Arts I saw her, she was sitting next to her locker writing something in her laptop.

I just walked by, I didn't have anything to say anyway; I wasn't doing this for revenge, I really couldn't love her, she looked at me and I ignored her, then she stood up and walked towards me, ugh I didn't want to talk to her ever again.

"what do you want?" I asked her coldly

"I just, Jade please I know you can love me again… let's try, I promise I will be the best girlfriend ever" she really wanted to be my girlfriend, I could see it in her eyes but I wasn't sure if she wanted to be my girlfriend because she loved me or because she wanted to prove me or to prove herself that she could do it.

"look Tori, it would be easier for me to tell you Yes; to say I love you, let you love me, have sex with you and use you because that would be what I'd do, I would USE you and I don't think you want that, do you?" I was being completely honest with her, she looked down I could see a few tears falling down her face. "Although, we still can be fri… "she cut me off

"No, we can't be friends, Jade" that was true, it would be too awkward

"ok so let's just move on" I said and began walking but she grabbed my arm and stopped me, I turned around and before I could say anything she kissed me; I was enjoying the moment and nobody was there but I couldn't do this to me or even to her so I pushed her away.

"I don't like you Tori, I really don't like you… you know what? I hate you" I yelled "I loved you, I loved you a lot but you killed that love when you kissed Beck, my ex-boyfriend in front of my face and when you told me you would never date me, you made your point and now I'm making mine, I will never date you so please forget about me" I walked away, I didn't want to be mean but that was the truth and she had to face it.

After that Tori never talked to me again, I knew she was suffering but so did I and I knew she would move on some day anyway, everything was ok now.

* * *

**so did you like it?**

**i know it's not a happy ending but Tori deserved it :p **

**please review but if you're only going to say rude things like "really bad grammar" or "boring" or something stupid, don't do it. :)**

**i love you guys!**


End file.
